


Burned, about to burn

by Kandai



Series: Alma Mater [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captivity, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Isolation, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Penetrative Sex, Rape, Season/Series 13, Sexual Coercion, Sharing a Bed, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: Sam a une faveur à demander. Lucifer n'est pas d'humeur généreuse.





	1. Slow life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam a une faveur à demander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Erik Kripke.
> 
> Note : Alma Mater continue. Et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant. Au programme, du chantage sexuel, du consentement plus que douteux, Lucifer qui fait son numéro, Sam qui tente de tirer son épingle du jeu - bref, je rappelle que cette série de petites fics est faite pour être volontairement dérangeante et malsaine, au cas où cela vous aurait échappé. Bonne lecture. :)

####  ** Burned, about to burn **

##### (slow life)

 

— Je veux voir Jack, exigea Sam un soir où Lucifer s’était invité pour le dîner.

Cela arrivait plus fréquemment qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité : au lieu de la silhouette trapue et renfrognée de Micah, la porte de la prison de nacre de Sam s’ouvrait pour laisser place à la mine enjouée d’un Lucifer qui prétendait débarquer à l’improviste pour dîner, les mains systématiquement encombrées par des plats à emporter emballés dans de l’aluminium poisseux ou par des courses entassées pêle-mêle dans des sacs de papier. La première fois que cela s’était produit, le chasseur avait songé à refuser la nourriture afin de protester silencieusement contre sa captivité mais les mains possessives de Lucifer sur son visage et la promesse de se faire enfoncer un tube dans la gorge pour être gavé comme une oie si cela s’avérait nécessaire avaient freiné ses élans rebelles.

Depuis lors, il avait appris à s’accommoder de ces étranges moments que son geôlier appelait « dîners aux chandelles » avec un sourire de fausset, vaguement soulagé que Lucifer n’exige de lui qu’une participation minimale durant les imitations de repas qu’ils partageaient. L’archange avait lui-même peu d’intérêt pour la nourriture humaine et ne prenait jamais la peine de toucher à sa propre part ; il se contentait de regarder Sam avaler le contenu de son assiette avec une intensité qui ne manquait jamais de mettre ce dernier mal à l’aise, au point de lui couper presque systématiquement l’appétit – voire de lui faire vomir lesdits repas sitôt qu’il fut parti.

Le chasseur avait bien tenté de résister à sa façon contre ces « rendez-vous » qu’il n’avait jamais sollicités, en restant aussi silencieux qu’une tombe et en mangeant aussi rapidement qu’il le pouvait, mais aucune de ses tactiques ne semblait vouloir faire partir Lucifer plus vite. C’était même le contraire : le diable ne se privait pas de prendre ses aises dans la salle à manger spacieuse de la suite et de faire durer le moment en meublant le silence par des commentaires tout à fait banals auxquels Sam se contentait de répondre le plus lapidairement possible, sans jamais surenchérir ou initier la conversation.

Jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

— Je veux voir Jack, répéta Sam avec fermeté, espérant que l’assurance qu’il affichait dissimulerait son malaise.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà que Lucifer lui avait révélé que le néphilim était lui aussi l’otage du Paradis. Passé le soulagement de savoir son fils d’adoption vivant, les craintes du chasseur s’étaient réveillées en imaginant ce dernier croupissant dans les geôles célestes et soumis à d’innommables tortures. Il avait supplié Micah de lui donner des nouvelles du jeune hybride mais son gardien de prison était resté muet, se contentant de foudroyer Sam du regard avant de refermer les portes de sa cage nacrée.

Ses tentatives d’évasion s’étant soldées par des échecs, le prisonnier s’était retrouvé dans une impasse. Il répugnait de devoir s’abaisser ainsi, d’être obligé de ramper aux pieds de son geôlier pour obtenir une simple confirmation visuelle mais le bien de Jack prévalait sur son dégoût.

Le bien de Jack prévalait sur tout le reste.

Lucifer haussa un sourcil narquois et cessa de faire semblant de s’intéresser à ses nouilles sautées pour reporter son regard perçant sur la silhouette de son captif attablé face à lui. Sam ne put retenir un tic nerveux, s’attendant à tout moment à ce que le diable l’envoie valser à l’autre bout de la pièce pour avoir eu l’impertinence d’exiger une faveur. Contre toute attente, ce dernier lui répondit d’une voix sereine :

— Je ne t’en empêche pas, Sam. Tu es le seul à pouvoir résoudre cette situation, à vrai dire. Tu n’as qu’un petit « oui » à dire et tu seras libre de voir le sale gosse autant de fois que tu le voudras.

L’interpellé serra son poing autour de ses couverts, tenté de les planter dans l’œil de son ravisseur. Le geste serait évidemment purement inutile et lui rapporterait davantage d’ennuis que de gratification mais sur l’impulsion du moment, cela ressemblait presque à une bonne idée. Ou à un bon prétexte pour se défouler les nerfs.

— Tu peux toujours courir pour que je cède à ton chantage, trouduc. Qu’est-ce qui me prouve que Jack est bel et bien en vie comme tu le dis, que ce n’est pas une autre de tes petites stratégies pour que j’accepte de me soumettre à ton caprice ? répliqua le prisonnier sans dissimuler sa hargne.

— Appelle ça comme tu voudras, répondit le diable d’un ton désintéressé tout en piquant un morceau de bœuf du bout de ses baguettes. Tu peux même l’enrober de tous ces horribles petits mots qui font sûrement mouiller ta petite culotte mais au final, ta minable résistance n’y changera rien. Je t’ai promis que mon fils resterait sain et sauf quoi que tu décides et tu sais bien que j’ai qu’une parole.

— Ta parole ne vaut que dalle, marmonna Sam, les joues enflammées par la colère.

Un éclat rouge traversa le regard bleuté de l’archange, aussitôt tempéré par un sourire aimable. Le chasseur se raidit, soudain angoissé par les représailles que son insolence ne manquerait pas d’engendrer.

— Oh, vraiment ? reprit Lucifer d’une voix sucrée, ses nouilles froides complètement oubliées. Je te trouve bien ingrat de m’accuser ainsi de parjure, Samuel. Ne t’ai-je pas promis que tu serais traité avec les plus grands égards durant ton séjour au Paradis ? Ne t’ai-je pas promis que ce qui s’est passé dans la Cage ne se reproduirait plus, à moins que tu ne m’y contraignes ? Réponds-moi.

Sam avait l’impression que sa langue était faite de plomb. Sans prononcer un mot, il hocha la tête, cachant ses mains tremblantes sous la table. Le sourire de fausset de l’archange se transforma en rictus alors que la température de la pièce se mettait à descendre en flèche.

— Et ai-je manqué à ma parole depuis ? As-tu été maltraité ou battu au sein de ces murs, as-tu été privé d’eau ou de nourriture, de chaleur ou d’oxygène ? Me suis-je parjuré de quelque façon ? _Réponds._ Et utilise tes mots, Samuel – si je te voulais muet, je t’aurais coupé la langue.

L’interpellé se mordit ladite langue, laissant sa chair rosir de douleur sous la dureté de ses dents ; ce n’était pas la première fois que Lucifer extorquait sa parole mais la façon dont il rappelait nonchalamment les tortures qu’il lui avait infligées par le passé ne manquait jamais de l’enrager. L’air était devenu piquant et froid, comme si l’hiver venait de s’abattre comme un couperet entre les murs nacrés. Un instant, Sam se demanda si la couche de blanc qui tapissait sa prison n’était pas une forme de givre.

— Non, finit-il par répondre entre ses dents serrées.

— Non _quoi_ , Samuel ? siffla le diable d’un ton acide.

Le chasseur baissa les yeux, ses doigts s’accrochant au tissu de son pantalon. Ils tremblaient toujours mais la terreur laissait progressivement place à une colère tout aussi froide que l’air ; oh, comme il rêvait de pouvoir abattre ses poings sur le visage narquois, comme il rêvait de se briser les phalanges sur ces pommettes hautaines. Cela serait inutile, bien entendu, mais au moins, cela lui ferait du _bien_.

— Non, Lucifer, tu… Tu as tenu parole.

L’ange fit vibrer sa gorge de contentement, visiblement satisfait de la reddition de Sam.

— Alors pourquoi penses-tu que je te mente quand je t’affirme haut et fort que mon fils – _notre_ fils, Sam – est vivant et en bonne santé ? Pourquoi ferais-je usage de la force maintenant alors que la patience peut m’apporter bien un trésor bien plus précieux ?

 _Parce que je te connais_ , pensa Sam avec violence. Parce que cela ne t’a jamais arrêté, ni maintenant ni jamais. _Parce que tu es incapable de changer, d’entretenir ton fantasme rédempteur plus longtemps que tu ne le souhaites, de devenir un saint alors que tu es juste la pire des ordures. Parce que tu t’es glissé dans mon corps et dans ma tête et que je ne peux pas ne **pas** te connaître._

Il resta silencieux, le cœur boursouflé par la haine.

Lucifer battit des paupières et se fendit d’un soupir théâtral, la froideur laissant place à la lassitude. Sam serra les lèvres, guère impressionné par le petit numéro de martyr de son ravisseur – c’était tellement typique de sa part, tellement _ordinaire_ et pourtant cela ne manquait jamais de le faire trembler de rage, comme si _Lucifer_ était à plaindre parce que l’homme qu’il avait enfermé refusait de céder à son caprice, comme s’il était _celui qui souffrait le plus de cette situation…_

— Cela m’attriste de de finir ce rencard sur une mauvaise note, énonça l’archange en refermant sa barquette de nouilles intacte, interrompant ainsi le flot de pensées du chasseur. Mais je crois qu’il est préférable que je me retire, Samuel. Ni toi ni moi ne sommes de bonne compagnie ce soir, j’en ai peur.

— Sans déconner, marmonna l’interpellé entre ses dents.

Lucifer fit mine de ne pas entendre et se leva, son repas se désagrégeant dans l’air glacial comme s’il n’avait jamais existé. Sam laissa son regard se promener sur la table en formica immaculée, sa colère soudain inondée par une vague de désespoir.

Il avait échoué. Une simple faveur à demander et tout ce qu’il parvenait à accomplir, c’était de se mettre à dos le seul être capable de lui permettre de voir Jack, de s’assurer que le néphilim était sain et sauf. Il se sentait pathétique tout à coup, incapable de faire face à son pire ennemi comme si les dizaines d’années qu’il avait passé à endurer les pires souffrances de sa main n’avaient jamais existé – comme s’il était aussi impuissant que le jeune homme qui venait de découvrir en rêve qu’il était destiné à déclencher l’Apocalypse et qui n’avait que le suicide comme moyen pour échapper à la toute-puissance du diable.

Le chasseur laissa sa tête dodeliner, ses paupières se serrant pour refouler ses larmes de frustration. Il sentit l’air se déplacer autour de lui, se réchauffant progressivement alors que des doigts froids se glissaient dans ses cheveux, effleurant la masse sombre dans une caresse presque affectueuse.

Possessive.

— Je suis désolé, laissa-t-il échapper après quelques minutes de silence.

La main qui le caressait glissa le long de sa joue pour tendre délicatement son menton vers le haut. Sam rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard bleuté de son ravisseur qui l’observait d’un air acéré, au bord de l’amusement.

— Sam, Sam, Sam, souffla Lucifer avec tendresse. Allons… Tu mens mieux que ça, d’habitude.

Il ne prit pas la peine de le démentir. A la place, il inclina humblement le visage, les suppliques qu’il avait ravalées jusqu’à présent cascadant le long de ses lèvres aussi aisément que de l’air.

— Je t’en supplie, Lucifer… Il ne me faut que quelques minutes… C’est tout ce que je demande, je n’ai pas besoin de plus…

— Oh, Samuel, répondit l’archange d’une voix sucrée, ses doigts caressants s’attardant sur les lèvres de son captif. Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça.

Sam exhala longuement. Sa bouche frôla la peau glacée du diable, gerçant sous le coup du contact avorté. Le plaidoyer était clos et il avait perdu : jamais il ne reverrait Jack, à moins d’accepter la proposition monstrueuse de son ennemi. Il n’avait même pas la force de se sentir découragé tant il se sentait las, vidé de toute force.

— Mais je suppose que je peux transmettre un message au sale gosse, si cela te tient tellement à cœur… continua Lucifer sur un ton tranquille.

La réplique eut l’effet d’une douche froide sur le chasseur.

— Tu ferais ça ? s’exclama-t-il en relevant la tête, estomaqué.

— Quoi que tu en penses, cela ne me plaît pas de te voir misérable, Samuel, continua l’archange, toujours aussi indolent. Alors si cela peut soulager ta conscience et faire taire tes questions incessantes, je ne suis pas contre l’idée de te laisser écrire à notre enfant. Je suis même sûr que cela lui fera plaisir.

Le cœur de Sam fit un bond dans sa gorge, déchiré entre la joie que la perspective d’avoir enfin des nouvelles de son fils d’adoption lui apportait et l’angoisse que la soudaine indulgence de Lucifer laissait présager. Tout dans son attitude désinvolte criait à Sam qu’il s’agissait d’un traquenard.

— Où est l’embrouille ? demanda ce dernier, méfiant. Je suppose que tu n’agis pas par pure bonté d’âme.

Les doigts qui lui effleuraient les lèvres se retirèrent, suivis par un éclair courroucé qui transperça le regard bleuté de l’archange.

— J’aurais pu être tenté de le faire, Samuel, répondit-il en pinçant les lèvres, mais tu viens d’insulter ma générosité en plus de mon intégrité. Comprends bien que je ne me sens pas vraiment d’humeur à – comment disais-tu, tout à l’heure ? « Céder à ton caprice ».

Sam secoua la tête, son soulagement envolé. Il n’avait aucune envie de perdre à nouveau son calme et de se risquer à insulter Lucifer une fois de trop mais la tentation d’enfoncer son poing dans le visage pincé qui le toisait se faisait de plus en plus grande.

— Le contraire m’eut étonné. Quel est ton prix ?

Mais l’ange ne semblait pas décidé à couper court à la conversation. Faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais, il s’écarta de quelques pas et s’assit à moitié sur la table, les jambes arquées dans une position suggestive. Le prisonnier retint un reniflement dégoûté avant de détourner les yeux, son malaise grandissant silencieusement.

— Mon cher, si tu crois que tu vas t’en tirer si facilement, tu te trompes. C’est toi qui es venu me demander une faveur, Sam, c’est à toi de me faire une offre qui vaille la peine que je me penche sur ton cas.

— Tu sais bien que je n’ai rien à offrir que tu ne puisses obtenir par toi-même, rétorqua Sam avec beaucoup moins de mordant qu’il aurait aimé démontrer. Ni possessions, ni connaissances, ni biens – je ne possède rien qui ait de la valeur à tes yeux et vu que je refuse toujours de t’épouser, je n’ai aucune idée de ce qui pourrait présenter un quelconque intérêt pour toi.

Le diable se contenta de lui sourire, visiblement amusé.

— Je crois que tu sous-estimes ta propre valeur, Samuel.

Et il se lécha lascivement les lèvres.

Sam avait l’impression d’avoir avalé une tonne de briques. Son esprit, jusque là bourdonnant sous le coup de l’angoisse et de la frustration, s’était fait brusquement silencieux, comme figé dans l’horreur de l’instant. Il comprenait trop tard le piège que Lucifer avait élaboré pour lui faire regretter son insolence, comprenait trop tard la sinistre revanche déguisée en charité que son bourreau lui avait vendue. Il n’avait que lui-même à blâmer pour avoir cru qu’il pouvait tenir tête au diable et en ressortir indemne.

 _Voilà ce qui se passe quand on lâche quelqu’un dans la gamelle de Lucifer_ , avait-il un jour dit à son frère alors qu’il était enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique, aux affres de la mort. Quand l’avait-il oublié ? Quand était-il devenu à ce point complaisant ? _Inconscient_ , même ?

Peut-être durant le temps qu’il était resté avec Amélia. Peut-être quand ils avaient retrouvé Maman. Peut-être lorsque Jack s’était blotti dans ses bras lorsqu’il avait surgi au milieu de camp de réfugiés de l’Apocalypse. Peut-être même que cela avait été juste une fois où il s’était retrouvé dans le bunker avec Dean mâchant ses œufs au bacon pendant que Cas lisait tranquillement le journal, une de ses innombrables fois où il avait pensé avec toute l’affection du monde « être à la maison ».

Peu importait, au final. Il n’aurait jamais dû baisser sa garde, encore moins la démolir par sa négligence.

Il en payait le prix aujourd’hui.

— D’accord, finit-il par énoncer d’un ton monocorde. Je marche.

— Et tu marches à quoi exactement, Samuel ? lança Lucifer, les lèvres retroussées en un sourire horriblement hypocrite.

— Je joue ton petit jeu, Lucifer, j’offre mon corps en échange d’un message pour Jack. C’est bien ce que tu voulais, non ?

Le rictus que lui lançait l’ange se transforma en grimace ; Sam soutint son regard mauvais malgré son envie de baisser les yeux.

— Je te trouve bien présomptueux d’assumer ainsi ce que je désire, Sam.

— Ose prétendre que ce marché n’est pas acceptable et je retirerais ce que je viens de dire, rétorqua le prisonnier, incapable de se forcer à être poli alors qu’il était en train de marchander son propre corps.

Lucifer haussa les épaules avant de glisser au bas de la table blanche, ses mains trouvant nonchalamment refuge dans les poches de son pantalon taillé sur mesure. Il se dandina un instant à la manière d’un enfant indécis, comme s’il faisait mine de réfléchir à la proposition.

Sam n’avait plus d’air dans les poumons. Il avait l’impression que sa tête était sur le point d’exploser, que tout ce qui composait son être était en train de se liquéfier lentement jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus qu’un gant de chair que le diable pourrait manipuler à sa guise, tel un marionnettiste immense et cruel.

Tel le dieu capricieux et égocentré qu’il se voyait devenir.

— Quels sont les termes de ton contrat, exactement ? finit par demander celui-ci, confirmant silencieusement ce que Sam redoutait.

Les paupières du chasseur tombèrent comme un couperet. C’était fini. Plus d’échappatoire possible. Plus de retour en arrière. Il allait s’offrir à l’être qui l’avait torturé des années durant, qui l’avait enfermé à nouveau dans une cage dorée après lui avoir fait subir d’innommables souffrances et qui le harcelait jour et nuit pour qu’il cédât à un odieux chantage sexuel – et il allait le faire avec le _sourire_ , parce qu’il avait un enfant qu’il se devait de protéger du mieux qu’il fallait.

Parce que le bien de Jack prévalait sur tout et tant pis s’il fallait qu’il se prostitue pour l’obtenir.

Il avait connu pire. Il avait vécu pire.

— Une nuit, exhala-t-il finalement. Une nuit pour un message. Cela me semble équitable.

Les doigts glacés revinrent à la charge, se glissant à nouveau dans ses cheveux avant de les agripper pour relever le visage du prisonnier. Les yeux toujours fermement clos, Sam sentit le souffle froid glisser sur son visage, devina les lèvres blafardes qui surplombaient les siennes.

— Et qu’est-ce que je serais autorisé à faire durant cette nuit, au juste ?

On y était ; le dernier pas avant le précipice. L’abandon le plus total, sans moyen de rétractation, sans carte magique de sortie de prison. La dernière inspiration avant le dernier plongeon.

Sam retint le « non » qui vibrait dans sa gorge et se força à prononcer sa propre sentence, chaque syllabe butant sur sa glotte tremblante.

— Tout ce que tu veux.

Pendant un instant, le silence fut chargé d’un poids insoutenable, brisé uniquement par leurs respirations erratiques. Puis les lèvres froides de l’archange se pressèrent contre celles de son captif, scellant le marché alors que Sam y étouffait un sanglot.

— _Deal_.


	2. Violent hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rien n'a jamais été gratuit dans la vie de Sam Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Erik Kripke.  
>  **Note** : Je ne le répèterai pas assez mais cette fic n'est pas une fic sympathique. N'espérez pas de bons sentiments ni de rédemption, ce n'est pas au programme. Bonne lecture. :)

** Burned, about to burn **

**(violent hope)**

 

Lucifer avait pris le parti de se montrer altruiste : il s’était éclipsé sitôt le pacte scellé sous le prétexte fallacieux de laisser à son prisonnier l’opportunité de se rétracter.

Sam avait dégluti avec amertume en voyant la porte nacrée se refermer sur le pas nonchalant de son ravisseur. Il ne voyait dans cette fuite aucun élan de générosité, aucun bon sentiment à peine dissimulé, uniquement une torture supplémentaire comme son geôlier aimait les infliger. Il avait passé la journée – si on se fiait à son horloge interne – qui avait suivi à faire les cent pas dans sa prison comme un lion en cage, interrompant de temps à autre ses allées et venues pour coller son oreille contre la clenche, espérant guetter le moindre signe annonciateur de la venue de son tourmenteur.

La poignée resta aussi impassible que silencieuse, même lorsqu’il essaya de la faire trembler d’un coup de genou. Il ne réussit à obtenir qu’un bleu persistant accompagné d’une douleur lancinante en retour mais au moins, le geste avait eu le mérite d’apaiser son angoisse pendant un moment.

Mais son accès de colère n’avait pas pu empêcher le temps de se délier aussi lentement, faisant défiler les minutes – les heures ? les jours ? Il n’aurait su dire, pas en l’absence de soleil et d’horloge, pas alors qu’il ne pouvait même pas être certain que le temps existait réellement au Paradis – avec une insupportable lenteur.

Lorsque Lucifer s’introduisit enfin dans la suite, les mains chargées de sacs en papier comme à leur habitude, Sam était à deux doigts de mettre un terme à cette attente anxiogène en se fracassant la tête contre les murs. Il battit des paupières, à moitié persuadé qu’il s’agissait d’une hallucination que son esprit ravagé par l’appréhension venait de conjurer, mais le froid caractéristique qui enveloppait la grâce de l’archange n’y trompait pas. Le chasseur détourna rapidement les yeux, honteux de s’être fait surprendre à dévisager son ravisseur – ce à quoi ce dernier répondit avec un clin d’œil appuyé.

Oh, le _fumier_.

Il était parfaitement conscient de la tourmente dans laquelle il avait plongé son prisonnier en lui offrant un sursis supplémentaire, parfaitement au courant que sa prétendue générosité n’était qu’un leurre dans lequel Sam sauterait à pieds joints, trop avide de se torturer lui-même pour avoir cédé à un chantage aussi vil. Et Sam ne pouvait rien y faire, ne pouvait pas même pas lui renvoyer son hypocrisie à la figure sans passer de nouveau pour un ingrat, sans risquer de voir la fausse bienveillance de son geôlier utilisée comme une arme pour démolir le peu de dignité qu’il lui restait.

Oh mais comme il en mourait d’envie!

— Je vois que je t’ai fait attendre, Samuel, souffla Lucifer d’une voix douce. Crois bien que j’en suis navré.

L’archange avait manifestement fait l’effort de se présenter sous son meilleur jour : il avait troqué son smoking austère pour une tenue plus décontractée et sensuelle, optant pour une veste crème par-dessus une chemise pourpre et préalablement chiffonnée, ce qui seyait à son attitude soudainement aimable. Il arborait même, comble du cliché, une rose rouge à la boutonnière – comme un maquereau qui se déguiserait en l’amant de sa prostituée favorite, comme si cette soirée n’était qu’un énième rendez-vous parmi d’autres et non pas une transaction basse et servile.

Sam cligna les yeux, un rire nerveux se coinçant au fond de sa gorge. Tout cela était _ridicule_. Cette mise en scène était ridicule. Cet accoutrement était ridicule. Cette petite vie fantasmée dans laquelle Lucifer se prenait au jeu d’agir comme s’il était son courtisan – comme s’il pouvait prétendre qu’il n’avait jamais torturé Sam, qu’il ne l’avait pas kidnappé et ne le retenait pas contre sa volonté en attendant à ce qu’il cède face à son harcèlement – était le comble même du ridicule.

Cette attitude désinvolte, cette prétention à la limite du frivole donnait à Sam envie de lui hurler sa rage au visage, de le marteler avec ses poings jusqu’à ce qu’il soit exsangue. Il se contint avec difficulté, conscient que l’échange qui allait suivre était trop délicat pour qu’il puisse se permettre un accès d’humeur.

Lucifer sortit du papier à lettre et un stylo d’un des sacs et lui tendit sans plus d’explication.

— Je suppose que tu n’as pas changé d’avis ? Il est encore temps de te rétracter si tu le souhaites, proposa-t-il, un sourcil arqué en signe de défi.

Sam serra les lèvres, tiraillé.

Il aurait _voulu_ changer d’avis. Il aurait voulu cracher au visage de Lucifer et lui tourner les talons là tout de suite, envoyer son pacte ignoble se faire voir et _au diable_ les conséquences ! Il souhaitait par-dessus tout avoir la force de renoncer, vivre la nuit qui fondait sur eux avec sa dignité intacte, avec le soulagement de n’avoir rien à se reprocher.

Mais Jack était toujours là-dehors, seul et apeuré, peut-être blessé, à la merci de Lucifer et de ses sbires angéliques. Et sa prison était toujours aussi vide et blanche, les murs indifféremment immaculés malgré le nombre de coups de poing qu’il leur avait assénés, l’écho de ses pas le narguant constamment lorsqu’il se prenait à oublier qu’il était seul, enfermé dans une bulle de nacre hors du monde. Si Sam se rétractait maintenant, si Sam relevait le défi que Lucifer ne prenait même pas la peine de maquiller, il se condamnait peut-être à une éternité à rester emmuré dans le silence éclatant, avec pour seule compagnie la créature qui avait ruiné sa vie.

Le chasseur déglutit. Il avait eu un aperçu de ce genre de vie lorsque le gouvernement les avait détenus, Dean et lui, dans cette prison sordide au milieu de nulle part. Il avait goûté à cette solitude de toujours et même en sachant son frère à proximité, même rassuré par le fait de savoir le reste de sa famille sain et sauf, il avait préféré choisir la mort plutôt que la folie lente et douloureuse que sa cellule lui promettait.

Et si Lucifer avait été assez clément pour le lui offrir, Sam aurait fait ce choix encore et encore.

Mais point d’indulgence dans ce nouveau Paradis. Point de salut pour son âme damnée. Point de répit promis par les bras glacés et rassurants du néant. Point de Faucheuse auprès de laquelle il aurait pu troquer son âme contre un ultime sursis avant le dernier voyage.

Il n’y avait que les murs laiteux de sa cellule et la présence de Lucifer qui les hantait.

Ses épaules s’affaissèrent alors qu’il tendit la main pour prendre le papier et le stylo. Son geôlier se fendit d’un petit sourire satisfait et reprit son fardeau dans ses bras tout en hochant la tête en direction de la salle à manger de la suite.

— Dans ce cas, je te laisse à ta rédaction. Viens me rejoindre quand tu auras terminé.

Sam se laissa retomber sur le lit somptueux, la tête aussi vide que le papier et un goût de métal dans la bouche.

Les mots qu’il adressait à Jack lui vinrent aussi facilement qu’on arrache des ongles, se heurtant sur le barrage de la feuille blanche avec la même dureté que les poings de Sam avaient heurté la porte de sa prison. A chaque fois qu’il levait le stylo, il entendait Lucifer siffloter entre deux froissements dans la pièce à côté et l’innocence de ces bruits au ton presque domestique lui donnait le tournis. Les pas feutrés du diable battaient un tempo assourdi sur le sol immaculé, donnant à la scène une lenteur irréelle.

Le chasseur ratura sa première phrase pour la troisième fois, découragé. Maintenant qu’il avait payé le prix fort pour obtenir ce privilège, il était terrifié par la simple idée d’en faire usage.

Jack allait lire ces mots, allait savoir – si ce n’était déjà pas le cas – que Sam était en vie et en bonne santé, peut-être même à quelques pas de l’endroit où il se trouvait. Et si le néphilim ne voulait pas lui répondre ? Et s’il ne voulait plus le _voir_  ?

 _Pire encore_ … Et si Lucifer se prenait la fantaisie de lui avouer, juste en lui donnant la lettre, ce que Sam avait accepté de céder pour lui faire parvenir ce message ?

Cette pensée lui glaça les entrailles d’effroi.

Il s’était juré, il y avait presque un an de cela, de prendre Jack sous son aile et de le protéger contre la malveillance de son père. Il s’était juré en découvrant le visage perplexe et apeuré de l’adolescent blond recroquevillé dans la cellule d’un commissariat que jamais il ne laisserait à ce garçon l’occasion de se sentir comme étranger, comme un _monstre_. Et il avait fini par s’attacher au gosse, à son plus grand dam, l’avait accepté dans sa famille comme il aurait accueilli un petit frère ou… un fils.

Et il avait inévitablement rompu sa promesse. Il avait échoué à tous les niveaux.

Il avait été impuissant face au mal-être du néphilim, face à ses craintes et ses cauchemars. Il avait été totalement incapable de protéger Jack contre les manigances de Lucifer ; pire encore, il l’avait laissé entrevoir les horreurs dont l’archange était capable, avait laissé le diable reprendre son emprise sur lui. Le dernier souvenir qu’il conservait de Jack était celui d’un gosse torturé par son propre père, condamné à l’impuissance alors que ce dernier abusait de Sam sous ses yeux.

Comment pouvait-il encore prétendre au titre de mentor, de protecteur alors que toutes ses tentatives de protection avaient si misérablement échoué ? Comment pouvait-il se considérer comme un parent pour le jeune homme quand Lucifer souillait cette image avec sa vision familiale ignoble ?

Jack devait probablement le maudire depuis la cellule dans laquelle le diable l’avait enfermée.

Sam ravala la bile qui brûlait lui la gorge et griffonna quelques mots hésitants, espérant de toutes ses forces que le néphilim ne les déchirerait pas sous le coup de la colère en reconnaissant son écriture. Il aurait aimé prendre davantage de temps, trouver les bons mots pour rassurer Jack qu’il devinait seul et perdu en terrain hostile ; il aurait aimé repousser l’échéance fatale mais l’attente de la journée lui avait laissé les nerfs en vrac et l’envie brutale d’en finir au plus vite, comme lorsqu’on arrachait une croûte purulente.

Ce n’était même pas la première fois, pensa le chasseur en se traînant vers la salle à manger à contrecœur. Pas la première fois qu’il se retrouvait aux mains de Lucifer, pas la première fois qu’il se prostituait pour survivre, pas la première fois qu’il était mis devant l’illusion d’un choix qui le privait lentement de toute autonomie. Il avait déjà survécu à tout ça et à bien pire encore ; aussi prit-il une longue inspiration avant de franchir le seuil de la pièce et de sceller son sort.

Le diable avait dressé la table pour une personne et s’était installé nonchalamment contre le rebord d’un buffet immense en l’attendant, ses doigts jouant avec une des chandelles qu’il avait ramenées avec lui comme pour pousser la farce encore plus loin. Une flamme froide dansait sur chacune des mèches, baignant la petite cuisine dans une lumière ténue et dansante, presque intimiste. Le décor lui évoquait la triste parodie d’un dîner aux chandelles.

Sam retint un haut-le-cœur.

— Si tu as terminé tes simagrées, Samuel, commenta l’archange sans le regarder, pose ton message sur la table et viens t’asseoir.

Il termina sa phrase en désignant le siège vide qui se trouvait devant lui.

 _Évidemment_ , pensa le chasseur sans parvenir à réprimer un profond frisson de dégoût à l’idée de présenter son dos à son geôlier. Il ne pouvait s’en prendre qu’à lui-même pour avoir été pris par surprise, pour avoir oublié l’espace d’un instant à qui il avait affaire – _évidemment_ que Lucifer n’allait pas manquer une occasion pour exploiter sa vulnérabilité temporaire. Il fut tenté de résister à l’ordre à peine déguisé mais un simple coup d’œil à l’expression implacable de son ennemi l’en dissuada.

Pas de pirouette possible. Pas de mots retors en guise de défense. Il avait signé un pacte avec le diable et ce dernier avait fermement l’intention de veiller à ce que le chasseur tienne parole, jusqu’à la dernière seconde. Cet ordre à peine déguisé n’était qu’un test supplémentaire que Lucifer espérait sans doute le voir échouer, salivant d’avance à l’idée de voir la résolution de son captif flancher devant la perspective d’être à nouveau à sa merci.

Mais l’enjeu était trop important. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre un tel échec.

Avec répugnance, Sam s’avança lentement et s’assit sur le siège qui lui était présenté, tournant ainsi le dos à son tourmenteur. Quelques secondes plus tard, une paire de mains froide se glissa sur ses épaules et entreprit d’effectuer quelques gestes circulaires doucereux.

— Détends-toi, lui souffla la voix honnie de l’archange à l’oreille. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Le chasseur ne put retenir un petit ricanement incrédule auquel Lucifer ne prêta aucune attention. Celui-ci continua son massage en veillant à ne pas toucher la peau nue que le col laissait à découvert – une attention délicate en apparence mais qui ne manquait pas de répugner Sam à chaque fois qu’un des doigts glacials de l’archange frôlait le bord du vêtement.

— Je t’en prie, Sam, mange avant que cela refroidisse, intima le diable après quelques minutes de silence tendu. J’ai choisi un plat que tu aimes spécialement pour l’occasion.

La cuisse de poulet grillée accompagnée d’un gratin d’aubergines, tomates et courgettes semblait en effet des plus excellentes et en temps normal, Sam n’aurait pas renâclé à l’avaler en quelques bouchées, surtout après des semaines passées à se nourrir de plats à emporter. Cependant, il avait peine à avaler la moindre bouchée : les mains qui caressaient ses épaules l’empêchaient de se concentrer sur son assiette et le souffle de son bourreau se lovant dans le creux de son oreille avait eu tôt fait de lui donner une nausée persistante. Il reposa ses couverts après quelques tortueuses bouchées, tentant vaillamment de faire redescendre la boule qui lui serrait la gorge.

— Déjà fini ? commenta Lucifer en claquant la langue avec désapprobation lorsqu’il le vit repousser son assiette. Tss, tss… tu as plus d’appétit que ça, d’habitude… ou alors, ce n’est pas à ton goût ? Je pensais que tu apprécierais un peu de changement par rapport au chinois.

La langue du chasseur alla plus vite que sa tête. Sam se tourna vers son geôlier et lança une réplique cinglante :

— J’aurais peut-être pu apprécier davantage si je n’avais pas eu une sangsue collée dans mon dos pendant que je mangeais.

L’humain se fit violence pour freiner son élan d’amertume, conscient qu’il avait largement dépassé les bornes, mais à sa grande surprise, l’interpellé ne s’énerva pas. Au contraire, il se contenta de croiser les bras et de se fendre d’une petite moue dépitée.

— Quoi, le massage ? Tu veux dire que ça non plus, ça n’a pas marché ? J’ai pourtant écumé les sites de techniques de drague pendant des heures pour trouver cette astuce !

Sam le fixa un long moment, sa frustration s’évaporant devant le choc de la nouvelle. De toutes les réactions auxquelles il s’était attendues durant la journée, celle-ci était certainement une des plus improbables qui puisse exister.

— Des _sites de drague_ … T’es… t’es pas sérieux ? Tu te fiches de moi, c’est ça ? parvint-il finalement à hoqueter.

Mauvaise réponse. La température de la pièce se fit brusquement glaciale tandis que la bouche de Lucifer se tordait en une affreuse grimace, montrant une rangée de dents hostile.

— Penses-tu encore que tout cela n’est qu’un jeu, Sam ? gronda l’archange d’un ton polaire. Que je ne prends pas cette séduction on ne peut plus sérieusement ? Que je fais tout cela uniquement dans le but de te faire une farce ? Que je perds un temps précieux – un temps que je pourrais passer à faire comprendre _des choses importantes_ au sale gosse pour qui tu t’es vendu sans hésiter – penses-tu que je perdrais _ce temps-là_ à tenter de te faire la cour _pour le plaisir_ et ce malgré le fait que tu es plus frigide qu’une adolescente catholique alors qu’il me serait si _facile_ de prendre ce que je désire ?

L’air qui flottait dans la pièce devint électrique. Sam poussa un cri et voulut se lever de son siège pour s’enfuir – n’importe où, le plus loin possible de Lucifer, le plus loin possible de la grâce glaciale et pleine de rage qu’il voyait suinter du corps décharné de Nick, _loin, loin, là où il ne pourrait pas lui faire le moindre mal_ – mais une main de fer l’agrippa avant qu’il ne puisse se relever et le projeta sur le ventre en travers de la table.

Sa tête heurta le bois solide avec brutalité ; un goût de sang envahit sa bouche alors qu’il sentait le poids d’un corps massif et froid s’écraser sur son dos, l’immobilisant contre la surface aussi sûrement que s’il y avait été attaché. Paniqué à l’idée d’étouffer sous la masse qui le clouait contre la table, Sam commença à se débattre jusqu’à ce qu’une main glacée l’empoigne par les cheveux et le tire vers l’arrière.

— Si j’étais toi, _Sammy_ , marmonna la voix glaciale de son bourreau contre le lobe de son oreille, je fermerais ma jolie petite gueule.

Comme pour appuyer la menace, une seconde main glissa sur la boucle de sa ceinture.

Le chasseur se figea.

C’était comme si un projecteur s’était allumé dans sa tête et s’amusait à faire défiler à toute allure les souvenirs de toutes les fois où il avait laissé son bourreau abuser de lui, comme s’il était de nouveau allongé sur le sol froid de la chapelle en ruines avec le poids écrasant de Lucifer pesant contre son dos, entre ses cuisses, au plus profond de lui-même : il n’avait pas besoin de menaces pour deviner l’excitation qui s’était emparée de l’archange, pas besoin de coups pour ressentir l’érection naissante qui se pressait contre son jeans.

Pas besoin d’être médium pour deviner ce qui l’attendait.

La panique fit place à un sentiment d’horreur sauvage, primaire et Sam recommença à se débattre sous la poigne de l’archange, animé par l’énergie du désespoir.

_Ce n’était pas en train d’arriver, ce n’était pas en train d’arriver, ce n’était pas en train d’arriver, il avait promis que ça ne recommencerait pas, il avait promis que ça n’arriverait plus, IL AVAIT PROMIS !_

— Non, non, non, non, Lucifer, arrête… hoqueta Sam alors que les doigts de son bourreau dégrafaient son pantalon. T-Tu m’as promis, espèce de- bâtard ! Tu m’as… t’as promis !

Un rire froid éclata dans son dos tandis que son jeans tombait mollement autour de ses chevilles, exposant ses jambes nues à l’air de la pièce dont la température venait sans aucun doute de chuter en-dessous du zéro. Un frisson remonta l’échine du chasseur ; de froid ou de terreur, il n’aurait su faire la différence. Son sous-vêtement connut un sort similaire, déchiré par les mains furieuses de l’archange qui s’étaient brutalement emparées de ses hanches.

— Oh, Sammy, tu as un sacré culot d’invoquer ma parole alors que tu viens de la remettre en doute _une nouvelle fois_ , marmonna Lucifer avec un venin que Sam ne lui avait jamais connu, même au milieu des tourments de la Cage. Ca te fait mouiller de t’ériger ainsi en martyr, _baby_  ? De tester les limites de ma patience pour ensuite t’en plaindre ? Tu ne récoltes que ce que tu sèmes, Sam, alors sois gentil et. _Ferme. Ta. Gueule._

Sam siffla de colère et recommença à se débattre, donnant des coups à l’aveugle avec l’intention de ne pas se laisser faire comme une obéissante petite marionnette. Le bruit d’une braguette se baissant le submergea d’une vague de panique qui le vit retomber inerte et pantelant sur la table en chêne, terrorisé par la perspective de redevenir le jouet sexuel de Lucifer.

_Il avait promis, il avait promis, il lui avait promis…_

Les mains qui lui agrippaient les hanches remontèrent de quelques centimètres, emprisonnant son bas-ventre contre la surface dure de la table. Le chasseur ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres avec force, décidé à ne pas laisser à son bourreau la satisfaction d’entendre ses cris de douleur.

Ces derniers ne virent jamais.

A la place de la brûlure familière et douloureuse de la pénétration, Sam sentit le poids moite et dur du sexe de son tourmenteur se presser contre ses fesses, glissant lentement sur sa peau glacée avant de se figer. Depuis sa position, il lui était impossible de voir ce que Lucifer était en train de faire mais lorsque l’une des mains qui le maintenaient immobile se rétracta pour venir se refermer autour du membre chaud qui pesait entre ses cuisses, le chasseur ne put retenir un haut-le-cœur.

Lentement, avec un détachement délibéré, l’archange commença à se masturber.

Sam poussa un gémissement étranglé et baissa la tête jusqu’à ce que son front touche la table, les joues et les yeux brûlants de larmes honteuses. Le sexe avec Lucifer avait toujours eu un aspect punitif, qu’il prît place dans la Cage ou sur le sol d’une église en ruines – d’aussi loin que le jeune homme se souvenait, l’acte n’avait jamais été qu’un instrument de torture comme un autre, un moyen pour le diable de faire souffrir sa victime en violant ses retranchements les plus intimes. Une douleur que Sam devait expier, dans le sang et les larmes.

Mais ils n’étaient plus dans la Cage où la torture et l’abus n’étaient guère plus que des passe-temps au milieu d’un désert d’ennui – ils n’étaient même plus dans l’église où Satan l’avait allongé à même le sol avant de le prendre de force pour le punir de lui avoir volé son fils… non, ils étaient loin derrière ces tortures absurdes, enfermés dans une bulle de nacre au Paradis.

Un Paradis dans lequel Lucifer lui avait promis de ne pas répéter les erreurs de la Cage.

Un Paradis dans lequel Lucifer pouvait le violer sans lui faire le moindre mal.

L’humiliation avait empourpré les joues de Sam alors que ce dernier tentait faiblement de s’extirper de la poigne de fer de son bourreau – en vain. Ce dernier continuait sa masturbation lente, frottant de temps à autre son membre gonflé contre la peau de son captif. Ses gémissements de plaisir parvenaient aux oreilles de Sam comme à travers de l’eau, brouillés et distants, alors que le chasseur s’efforçait de ne pas vomir de dégoût. Il n’avait même plus l’échappatoire que pouvait offrir la douleur, même pas la vague opportunité de l’évanouissement : non, il lui fallait subir du début à la fin, sans parler ni bouger, la punition humiliante que le diable lui infligeait.

Les minutes s’écoulèrent avec une lenteur insoutenable, rythmées par le son saccadé des sanglots étouffés et des gémissements, par le bruissement du frottement entre les chairs. Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, Sam entendit un grognement plus fort que les autres, un cri avorté, avant de sentir un liquide chaud et poisseux se répandre sur ses fesses écartées.

C’était fini.

Quelques gouttes se glissèrent le long de son échine, coulant paresseusement dans les plis et creux de son intimité. Il banda ses muscles par réflexe avant de ravaler un nouveau sanglot, tremblant sous le poids de cette nouvelle humiliation. De tous les viols qu’il avait subi aux mains de Lucifer, celui-ci était peut-être un des plus avilissants qu’il avait vécu.

Et il n’avait même pas eu besoin de lui faire mal.

Son geôlier se retira en poussant un soupir, laissant Sam penché et hoquetant sur la table. Un froissement de tissu se fit entendre puis une main douce et chaude se posa sur la nuque du captif, caressant doucement la peau mise à nu. Le chasseur le laissa faire sans réagir, ses efforts concentrés à tenter d’endiguer sa nausée persistante.

— Sssh, c’est tout. Reprends-toi, mon amour, lui intima Lucifer sur un ton extrêmement doux. Et viens me rejoindre dans notre chambre quand tu seras calmé.

L’archange se pencha sur l’homme prostré contre la table et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Puis, il se détourna et quitta la pièce dans un bruissement d’ailes et d’étoffe, laissant son prisonnier à moitié nu et tremblant.

Seul.

Sam se laissa glisser sur le sol glacial, le souffle court et les yeux écarquillés. Son esprit ressemblait à une bouillie statique, bloquée en boucle sur une vérité qui ne le protégerait plus de rien : _Il avait promis, il avait promis, il avait promis…_

Entre ses cuisses écartées, une petite mare blanche commença à se former.


	3. Little death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La nuit promise passe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Erik Kripke.  
>  **Note** : Voilà qui conclut la fin de ce segment. Une nouvelle fic suivra bientôt. Bonne lecture. :)

####  Burned, about to burn

##### (little death)

 

Sam aurait été incapable de préciser combien de temps il était resté prostré sur le sol glacé de la cuisine, à contempler le sperme de son bourreau s'écouler paresseusement depuis ses cuisses. Les larmes qui s'écoulaient sur ses joues semblaient ne plus vouloir s'arrêter, même lorsqu'il essayait de les retenir, et les tressaillements qui secouaient sa poitrine se transformaient de temps à autre en crises de sanglots secs et paniqués, ce qui lui donnait la lente impression de s'étouffer sur l'air glacial de la cuisine.

Après ce qui lui sembla des heures, les spasmes s'espacèrent enfin pour devenir des tremblements légers et les larmes se tarirent, le laissant nauséeux et plus faible qu'un nouveau-né.

Sam inspira profondément et se leva, s'agrippant à la table pour se remettre sur ses jambes engourdies. La température de la pièce avait fini par revenir à la normale mais l'exposition prolongée à la furie glacée de l'archange ainsi qu'au plancher froid de la cuisine avait endormi ses membres inférieurs, rendant par la même occasion ses pas hésitants et titubants. Le chasseur avait l'impression qu'il était obligé de réapprendre à marcher, à l'instar d'un enfant, et la sensation lui laissait un goût désagréable dans la gorge.

Non sans mal, il ramassa le jeans laissé à l'abandon aux pieds de la table et l'enfila avec lenteur, grimaçant lorsque le vêtement rugueux frotta contre ses fesses sur lesquelles le reste de la semence de Lucifer avait fini par sécher. La sensation était poisseuse et désagréable mais l'idée de se présenter devant son tourmenteur sans porter de pantalon le rendait plus malade encore.

Il ne prêta aucune attention aux lambeaux de son sous-vêtements qui jonchaient tristement le sol. Il serait encore temps de s'en occuper plus tard, lorsqu'il se serait assuré que Lucifer avait bel et bien déserté les lieux et laissé son prisonnier à son triste sort.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas – du moins pas encore. En tendant l'oreille, il pouvait entendre le bruissement du tissu et le bruit de pas feutrés glissant sur le plancher de la pièce d'à côté. Le chasseur se souvenait vaguement que le diable lui avait ordonné de le rejoindre une fois qu'il serait "calmé" et bien que faire face à son bourreau soit la dernière chose dont il ait envie, il était également douloureusement conscient qu'il n'avait nullement le choix.

Avec précaution, Sam se dirigea vers la chambre.

Il y trouva Lucifer, nonchalamment allongé sur le lit dans lequel Sam dormait tous les soirs, deux boutons de chemise défaits et sans chaussures ni ceinture. L'archange lança un petit sourire au nouvel arrivant qui se transforma bien vite en une petite moue dépréciative.

— Oh, tu t'es rhabillé ? Dommage, minauda-t-il.

Sa voix semblait vaguement déçue, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arracher un frisson dégoûté à Sam. Ce dernier baissa la tête, dans le vain espoir de masquer la fureur et la honte qui avaient empourpré sa nuque.

— Ce n'est pas la peine de faire ta vierge effarouchée, Sam, soupira le diable en se calant confortablement contre les multiples coussins. J'ai déjà tout vu te concernant, dehors comme dedans. Parfois, tu peux être pire qu'une vierge dans un camp de vacances chrétien, tu devrais vraiment songer à...

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? croassa Sam, incapable de supporter davantage de sarcasme.

Lucifer se tut, visiblement étonné. De toutes les questions que Sam aurait pu poser – _pourquoi as-tu tenté de me faire croire que tu n'étais pas un enfoiré de parjure, qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à Jack, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant_ – il ne s'attendait vraisemblablement pas à celle-là. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut avec d'un ton contrit, à la manière d'un petit garçon prit en faute.

— Ce que je fais là ? Hm, je m'installe. Tu m'avais promis une nuit en échange d’un message à l’intention de Jack, tu te souviens ?

Sam le contempla un long moment, interdit. Le battement de son cœur bourdonnait contre ses tempes avec tellement de force qu’il crut un moment que sa cervelle allait exploser, voler en éclats et repeindre les murs nacrés de la suite en rouge et pensées. Il mit plusieurs minutes avant de répondre et même alors, les mots trébuchaient contre ses dents avant de se former dans sa tête ; sa langue lui semblait peser aussi lourd qu’un sac de plomb.

— Et tu m’avais promis de ne plus me baiser, tu te souviens ?

Les traits de l’archange se rembrunirent tout aussi vite qu’ils s’étaient éclairés. Son regard incrédule devint mauvais et il se redressa avec brusquerie, les poings serrés sur les draps soyeux – malgré le fait qu’il fût assis, il semblait prendre plus d’espace que jamais, irradiant une aura glaciale qui pulsait contre les murs de la pièce.

— Si j’étais toi, Samuel, je ferais très _, très_ attention à ce que je dis.

Sam garda les lèvres fermement serrées, ses mains s’agrippant au col de sa chemise dans l’espoir futile de cacher leur tremblement. Son attitude sembla plaire à son ravisseur car l’expression de Lucifer devint progressivement plus neutre, sans pour autant perdre l’aura de terreur qui émanait de son véhicule. Après un long silence tout aussi appuyé et inconfortable que les précédents, l’archange reprit la parole sur un ton doucereux :

— Du reste, tu ne peux t’en prendre qu’à toi-même pour ce qui est arrivé. Ce n’est pas parce que je te fais la cour que je suis tenu de supporter tes incessantes provocations, encore moins de les laisser impunies.

Le captif éclata d’un rire bref et sans joie.

— Bien sûr, quel idiot je fais ! ironisa-t-il avec dureté. Violer la personne que tu es censé courtiser juste parce que ça blesse ton ego d’être qualifié de menteur, ça va vachement l’aider à changer d’avis sur le mariage !

— Appelle ça comme tu veux si ça te fait bander, répliqua Lucifer montrant les dents. Mais ne t’avise pas d’insinuer que je t’ai menti encore une fois, Sam. J’ai promis lorsque j’ai lancé le sort qui t’enchaîne au Paradis que je ne te prendrais plus de force et quoi que ta petite cervelle de singe arriérée en pense, _j’ai tenu parole_.

Une vague de nausée frappa le chasseur si violemment qu’il dût se retenir pour ne pas vomir ce qui lui restait de bile sur la moquette étendue au pied du lit. Certainement, il devait avoir mal entendu – c’était là toute la justification que son bourreau avait à lui présenter ? Une pirouette rhétorique ? Un tour de passe-passe langagier ?

Sam hoqueta, révolté par la désinvolture de son tourmenteur. Sa vision se brouilla mais une profonde inspiration parvint à maintenir les larmes à l’écart, le temps qu’il puisse puiser en lui la force de répondre.

— C’est… je… c’est vraiment… c’est… tout ce que tu as à dire pour te défendre ?

Lucifer lui jeta un regard dégoulinant de pitié.

— Tu présumes beaucoup de choses, Samuel, si tu penses que j’ai à défendre quoi que ce soit devant toi.

Sam aurait voulu répliquer avec toute la violence dont il était encore capable, aurait voulu se jeter sur la silhouette assise sur son lit et la marteler de coups jusqu’à ce qu’il s’écroule d’épuisement mais il ne servait à rien de nier la triste réalité : Lucifer ne lui devait effectivement rien. Il avait gagné toutes ses batailles, régnait aujourd’hui en maître là où Dieu avait un jour siégé, avait enlevé Sam et Jack dans son nouveau Paradis comme trophées et la seule chose qui l’avait jusqu’ici empêché de transformer Sam en punchingball ou en poupée gonflable vivante, c’était cette étrange désir de fonder une famille en forçant ses prisonniers à en faire partie.

Et pourtant, il était encore là. Toujours là. A envahir tous les espaces, à se transformer en eau et en oxygène pour que Sam ne puisse plus boire et respirer que lui, son aura, sa grâce, la forme de ses ailes qu’il devinait refermées autour d’eux comme un cocon. Dépité, il croisa les bras et lança en fixant ses pieds :

— Alors, tout ceci n’est qu’une Cage comme une autre. Elle est simplement mieux décorée que la précédente.

— Détrompe-toi là-dessus, Sam, répondit le diable avec férocité. Le Lucifer que tu as précipité au fond de la Cage n’aurait pas hésité à te réduire en miettes avant de te reconstruire, te retourner sur ce tapis et te baiser jusqu’à ce que tu en meures. Pense ce que tu veux mais _j’ai changé_.

 _Pas sur les points importants_ , songea l’humain avec feu. _Pas là où il aurait fallu que tu changes. Pas au bon moment._

Il resta silencieux, incapable de mobiliser suffisamment d’énergie pour rétorquer. Les évènements s’étaient enchaînés sans qu’il puisse prendre la moindre distance ni le moindre répit. Tout ce à quoi il aspirait à l’instant, c’était à la promesse de l’oubli que conférant une longue nuit de sommeil, le néant sombre et bienfaisant qui se profilait à l’horizon comme une vague rassurante.

— Sam, reprit Lucifer sur un ton radicalement différent de sa dureté précédente, presque cajoleur. Bébé, viens te coucher.

Il tapota le matelas avec douceur, comme pour appeler un chiot capricieux.

Partager sa couche avec la créature qui hantait ses cauchemars depuis des années était bien la dernière chose que Sam avait envie de faire et encore moins avec les reins encore maculé de sperme séché. Mais la perspective de se battre de nouveau contre Lucifer, la perspective de perdre – _car l’archange ne le laisserait jamais gagner, pas tant qu’il resterait enchaîné à ce putain d’endroit, à cette putain de cellule déguisée en suite nuptiale_ – et d’être soumis à de nouvelles tortures était encore moins réjouissante que celle de grimper dans le lit qu’occupait son bourreau.

Si ce dernier pouvait justifier ses actions en plaidant avoir respecté le serment qu’il avait prêté dans son sens le plus littéral, alors qui savait ce qu’il trouverait comme excuse la prochaine fois qu’il le violerait.

Parce qu’il y en aurait une, évidemment. Sam n’était pas dupe.

Il se sentait soudain profondément ridicule d’avoir vaguement entretenu un espoir lorsqu’il avait vu les journées défiler dans sa cellule sans que son tourmenteur poussât plus loin que le baiser et les attouchements appuyés. L’espoir et le diable n’avaient jamais fait bon ménage et franchement, c’était presque de la faute du chasseur pour avoir été aussi crédule, pour avoir cru une seule seconde que Lucifer était seulement capable de _changer_.

Il aurait dû s’en douter. Il aurait dû refuser toute forme de négociation, il aurait dû trouver autre chose à marchander, il aurait dû…

Il aurait dû mourir dans cette église.

Il s’y était préparé. Au moment où il avait vu Lucifer tendre la main pour s’emparer de Jack, Sam avait su qu’il serait incapable de le laisser faire sans s’interposer. Et qu’il paierait cet ultime affront aux yeux du diable de sa propre vie.

Mais il n’était pas mort sur le sol de cette église. Et Jack… Jack était peut-être encore vivant, quoi que son géniteur en dise. Alors peut-être… peut-être que tout ce qu’il avait subi depuis qu’il avait été enlevé du bunker en valait un tant soit peu la peine, au moins pour le néphilim qu’il avait appris à chérir comme un membre de sa propre famille.

Maigre consolation.

Le cœur gros et la tête lourde, Sam se traîna d’un pas lent jusqu’à l’énorme lit qui trônait au milieu de la suite et s’y laissa tomber sans grâce. Il n’eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de sentir une paire de bras se refermer sur sa taille tandis qu’un corps froid se lovait dans son dos. Le chasseur frissonna mais ne tenta pas d’échapper à la poigne qui le maintenait allongé ; il s’attendait vaguement à ce que les mains qui l’enserraient lui arrachent le reste de ses vêtements avant de le retourner sur le ventre mais elles se tinrent étrangement tranquilles, se contentant de caresser doucement ses hanches par-dessus son jeans.

— Tu te rappelles de notre première rencontre, Sam ? souffla le diable en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. La première fois que j’ai visité tes rêves ? Tu te souviens de ce que tu m’as demandé ?

Le visage de Jessica, engoncée dans une nuisette blanche, son corps alangui allongé sur les draps rouges du motel minable dans lequel il avait trouvé refuge, clignota dans son esprit avant de se dissoudre pour laisser place aux traits tristes de Nick. Le chasseur serra les dents, piqué par le souvenir de la première femme qu’il avait profondément aimé, sacrifiée sur l’autel brûlant des péchés de sa famille.

— Je me souviens, murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée par le chagrin.

— Tu te souviens de ce que je t’ai dit à ce moment-là ? continua l’archange en caressant son oreille du bout des lèvres.

Sam resta silencieux. Au fond de lui, il savait que Lucifer connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

 _Cela ne peut en être autrement_ , lui avait révélé la silhouette masculine qui avait pris la place de Jessica dans son lit. _Cela devait forcément être toi._ Cette nuit-là, Sam avait repeint les murs de la salle de bains miteuse du motel avec l’intérieur de sa cervelle, incapable d’en supporter davantage. Il s’était réveillé dans une baignoire maculée de sang, avec un mal de crâne épouvantable et le son d’un rire moqueur dans les oreilles.

Il se souvenait d’avoir frissonné des jours durant.

Derrière lui, un soupir se fit entendre alors qu’une bouche froide descendait le long de sa nuque, maculant sa colonne vertébrale d’une traînée de salive moite. Une paire de doigts diligents s’appliquèrent à défaire les boutons de sa chemise pour dévoiler progressivement son col puis ses omoplates et le reste de son dos – bientôt, Sam se retrouva torse nu et légèrement tremblant, coincé entre les draps de satin et l’enveloppe charnelle de l’archange qui s’affairait derrière lui.

Une paume se pressa contre son nombril.

— J’y repense souvent, tu sais, et je me demande… je me demande si nous pourrons un jour recommencer, conclut Lucifer, toujours sur le même ton bas et mélancolique. Repartir de rien, toi et moi. Je me demande si c’est possible.

Le chasseur connaissait Lucifer depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’une question. Ni l’avis, ni l’accord de Sam n’avaient d’importance, d’ailleurs – seuls comptaient les remords que le diable se prenait l’envie de ressasser comme une punition personnelle, comme s’il était le seul dont la souffrance était légitime.

Une main captura son menton, le fit tourner jusqu’à ce que sa nuque proteste. Une paire de lèvres se pressèrent contre les siennes, aussitôt suivie d’une langue fourchue et humide qui se fraya un chemin jusqu’à la gorge de Sam. Ce dernier étouffa ses faibles protestations dans le baiser langoureux, trop épuisé pour résister comme il l’aurait dû ; toutefois, il ne prétendit pas ne pas être répugné par la caresse buccale, par le plat de la main qui étaient descendue pour déboucler les boutons de son jeans, par le corps de l’ange qu’il sentait lové contre lui – _derrière lui_.

— Sam ? chuchota le diable.

L’interpellé cligna mollement des yeux. Le froid qui émanait de son ravisseur avait fini par pénétrer sous sa peau tremblante, plongeant son corps et son esprit dans une brume aussi blanche et inerte que les murs de la suite. Il sentait la perte de connaissance approcher à grand pas tandis que son pantalon lui était une nouvelle fois retiré – intérieurement, il s’en félicita. Rester éveillé était une perspective qu’il préférait éviter ; Lucifer lui-même semblait s’accommoder de sa nouvelle docilité sans trop de protestations.

— Tu crois qu’un jour, reprit ce dernier en se positionnant derrière son captif, les mains sur sa taille et les lèvres dans son cou, tu pourras me laisser te faire l’amour ?

Sam pressa la tête contre l’oreiller. Étira ses lèvres en un sourire presque cruel.

— Mais comment pourrais-tu, puisque tu n’aimes que toi ?

Le néant bienfaisant de l’inconscience le cueillit avant qu’il puisse entendre la réponse.

Lorsque Sam se réveilla enfin, des heures plus tard, les reins en feu et les cuisses toujours maculées de sperme séché, il était seul. Une rose rouge avait été déposée sur sa table de chevet, accompagnée d’une lettre sur laquelle deux simples phrases avaient été écrites à l’encre fine.

**Bonne nuit. Je t’aime.**

Oh, _le fumier_.

Le prisonnier se leva en grimaçant et agrippa la fleur d’un geste rageur avant de s’avancer en direction de la cuisine, avec la ferme intention de la jeter. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il l’eût dépouillée de ses pétales et qu’il les eût jetés dans l’évier que son regard tomba sur la table et sur la petite tache blanche et sèche qui reposait paresseusement à ses pieds.

Qui le narguait presque.

_Putain, putain, putain de bordel de MERDE !_

Pour la deuxième fois depuis qu’il s’était réveillé dans sa prison paradisiaque, Sam se laissa glisser sur le sol et se mit à pleurer amèrement.

Les murs nacrés de sa cellule nuptiale semblaient le contempler avec la plus profonde indifférence.


End file.
